


The Vaunted Halls Of Old

by Prinzenhasserin



Category: Aniara - Harry Martinson (poem)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Space Edda, Trick or Treat: Challenge Yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/pseuds/Prinzenhasserin
Summary: The Goldonder makes its way into the future, and arrives upon distant shores.





	The Vaunted Halls Of Old

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



> Dear kimaracretak! Your Aniara prompts were amazing! This was a bit ambiguous, but I hope you enjoy it--there are a few references to the Poetic Edda, which I assume are a given, considering the topic.

In the distance of the shimmering lights,  
there rose the peaceful city of shine and gold  
the cold and death of Mima’s hold cede  
to shining light of everness and glory

Aniara traveled in year twenty-five  
no more mute and numb and cold.  
The hush of the halls, once gloomed and doomed,  
gave way to laughter and delight among  
the crowd of cosmic emigrants, shivering still.

We have reached the hallow lands of old,  
whose existence none had hoped for anymore;  
now come into the light of vastness and infinity  
the golden halls open with welcoming arms,  
silver-bright the heroes coming.

Grand were the skies and halls,  
and grander still the heroes, come into their fate;  
my heart was wide and content.  
The Mima’s call awakened. The Doric Race,  
it was accomplished. Before us stood  
behind the soot-blunt countenance of space,  
the golden gates of Valhalla.

There was the Doris Dody, queen of yurg,  
and her proud sarcophagus, goldonder once more.  
The pilots and the astronomers and the goldondiers and all;  
Isagel, heart-whole and steadfast, held  
the banner high against the falling stars.

A discovery we had not dared to believe,  
the realms of lustre and glory opened before us:  
I dreamed I rose before the dawn of the universe  
to welcome to the great halls the Goldonder Aniara.  
So glad was my heart: our heroes had reached  
the shores so many light-years and Dorisbeams away  
from our home to the vaunted land of promise.

We have arrived, finally.


End file.
